The Ultimate Quest
by BethMx
Summary: A Kingdom, a Castle, a Queen, a Knight and an Epic Quest. A Freechamp and Zax AU, with some other ships added in, set in a medieval world unlike our own.


Far, far away, in a world that time didn't reach the Kingdom of Holby stood proudly. A strong tall castle raised in the centre surrounded by petite red roofed houses. Another day had just begun, the sun started to rise, life began to hum as the birds flew across the sky. The tall green trees were waving in the breeze, multi-coloured birds and yellow bees flying around the awaking kingdom.

The queen of this beautiful place was a stunning lady of noble blood. She sat on her throne of gold ensuring all her subjects were happy. The villagers called her 'your majesty' but her consort knew her as 'Zoe, the love of my life'.

The queen's most loyal knight was preparing herself for a long and epic quest. She had been training for 8 seasons, now she was ready. 'Knight Freeman, I wish you many blessings on your journey and I sincerely hope that you return before both moons are whole in the sky.' The queen presented her knight with a gift. A silver sword, an intricate design covered the hilt, which held 5 small rubies. 'I thank you, your majesty I shall return with what you seek' the knight bowed gracefully and accepted the gift with gratitude.

So, now the great quest begins. The determined blonde knight rode north on her strong black stallion. She knew her quest would take her to lots of unknown places; she would meet many people and hopefully come back to her beloved kingdom.

The blonde knight had been riding through a tall forest when she was met by a light fog. As she approached the fog began to clear to reveal a small waterfall. A young fawn was drinking from it blissfully unaware it was being watched. The knight just gazed at this peaceful scene, knowing she would never forget such a beautiful place.

The sun was moving to the west and the moons were starting to appear against the rich purple sky. The knight knew she had to move and find somewhere to sleep for the night. She reached the end of the forest where she saw a large lake; here was a perfect spot to set up camp.

After unfurling her large blanket on the soft green grass and drinking from the clear blue lake she ate her dinner of nuts and fruit. She took a carrot from her satchel to feed to Almond, her magnificent horse. 'There, there Almond' the knight smiled at her trusty companion, stroking his velvety face.

The stars appeared, lighting up the sky, the moons shimmering high in the heavens above. Knight Freeman lay down on her blanket and stared up at the stars, making out shapes from each cluster. Eventually the young woman fell asleep, with a small smile on her lips.

She felt like she was floating, millions of colours were shimmering around her like little butterflies. A face of someone she had never met filled her mind shrouded with blue, pink and yellow clouds. The face was the embodiment of beauty. She looked like a goddess in human form. Long brown curls flying around as though caught within an invisible breeze. Upon her face was look of pure happiness, her eyes shone; sparkling like when the sun meets the water at sunrise. The young knight was made speechless by this being of otherworldly beauty. Was she a goddess? Was she an angel?

The blonde awoke to the sun streaming through the trees. The birds were chirping happily and a white swan was gliding across the lake. As she sat up, stretching her arms she heard the unmistakable sound of hooves. She frantically looked around, wanting to assess this new arrival, 'friend or foe?' she thought.

From the west side of the river she saw a chestnut coloured horse. The unknown rider was wearing golden armour and a red cape. The young knight knew that this mysterious person was important and maybe even of noble blood, she stood up ready to greet them.

The rider stopped their gorgeous chestnut horse and dismounted. The young knight cautiously approached them.

The mysterious rider slowly removed their helmet revealing perfect long brunette curls; she elegantly swished her hair behind her back and gazed at the blonde with her deep brown eyes. The young knight was mesmerized by this woman's beauty.

'Greetings, I am Constance' the brunette smiled at the shocked blonde standing in front of her. The knight bowed 'It is truly an honour to meet you. Knight Freeman at your service.'

'There is no need to bow, Knight Freeman. May I ask, what is you first name?' Constance assured her gently. 'My first name is Rita' the young blonde answered in disbelief that this noble woman wanted to know her first name. 'Greetings Rita, may I?' the brunette gestured to Rita's hand. The blonde nodded as the brunette lightly took hold of her hand and placed a soft delicate kiss upon it. Rita blushed as Constance rose up letting go 'you may call me Connie.'

'There is no way I can articulate into words how honoured I am that you have given me permission to use your first name, thank you truly, from the bottom of my heart' the blonde knight bowed again out of gratitude.

'Thank you for your kind words Rita but there is no need, I am happy for you to speak to me as you would speak to anyone else, please see past this golden armour, this is not who I am.' Connie replied honestly 'I assume you have been sent on a quest by your queen…'

'Yes but I am afraid I have taken the sacred vow so I am unable to tell you anymore' Rita's voice was tinged with sorrow. 'I completely understand, I would never pressure you to break a sacred vow, I am also on a quest but I probably shouldn't say anything else in case we are looking for the same thing otherwise that may cause you to break your vow' Constance explained to her.

Rita nodded gratefully 'so where are you heading?' 'I am going north towards the mountains, how about you?' Constance enquired. 'I am also heading north but I will be climbing the centre mountain of the three, I believe' Rita explained hoping she hadn't said too much.

'Knight Freeman, would you accompany me on the way to the mountains? I would be honoured to ride with you by my side' Constance stated with confidence. 'I would love to. I will make sure no trouble befalls you when you are in my presence' Rita gasped and bowed again, which made Connie giggle at the blonde knight.


End file.
